My Mixed Emotions
by KagomeMiko2
Summary: YYUxInu crossover yusuke thought his mission was to destroy a demon,I suck at summaries better one inside pleaseR&R. FINALLY I UPDATED HOPE U LIKE CHAP5!and review or no update
1. Session 1: The Spirit Detective

Hello there, this is my third fan fic, well one of my favorite fan fics are kagome and sesshomaru besides that my other favorite type of fan fics are YYH and Inuyasha crossovers But I hope that all of you like this fan fic it will be my first crossover enjoy!!.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters but sadly I don't sniff **

**My Mixed Emotions**

_Summary_Yusuke Uremeshi thought that his mission was to destroy a demon that was chasing the girl he just met but later he finds out that was not his real mission but to find out who the girl he just met is what will our spirit detective do when he starts to fall for the girl in his mission?

**Session 1: The Spirit Detective**

'I need to lure this demon away from my friends I don't want them to get hurt' kagome though pant .

_Flashback: Naraku sent one of his minions to scare us, luckily I was the only person awake, everyone else was sleeping because they were exhausted from retrieving a jewel shard the day before, as I saw the demon approach I decided to get it as far as way as possible, then it suddenly hit me there was a forest behind my house I thought I could destroy it there but wait how can I get it through my time. _

_ End of Flashback _

Kagome kept running she suddenly saw the well she jumped into the well but somehow the demon came with her as well to her time. She was kind of glad the demon did not go back to where her friends were.

'Yusuke Uremeshi a 15 year old boy whose life is pathetic and died once also brought back to life bound as a spirit detective who is now walking in a forest behind a shrine can my life get any worse' Yusuke thought as he was getting kind of pissed of. As he was walking, someone bumped into him.

"What the hell! Hey watch where you're going!" shouted Yusuke

"No I think you should watch where you're going! besides your not supposed to be here" Kagome yelled at yusuke and stared to run from the demon that she is trying to destroy. Suddenly yusuke turned around to see what the girl was running from he saw a demon pass by in front of him and chasing the girl he just saw.

"Hey get down you STUPID GIRL!" shouted yusuke. Just then kagome ducked.

"SPIRIT GUN!" after yusuke shot of his spirit gun he blew his finger like it was no problem.

"Man that was easy" yusuke said as he gloated in triumph. 'Looks like being a spirit has its upsides' he thought. Kagome was angry because the black hair boy called her stupid she decided to give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey you!" shouted kagome to yusuke. Kagome got closer to the boy and punch him right in the eye.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What was that for?"

"That was for calling me stupid you moron" kagome snapped

"Well excussssse me for trying to save your life" responded Yusuke as he covered his eye with his hand.

"I already had a plan you idiot now excuse me I need to look for something" after kagome said that she turned and started to look on the ground for something. Yusuke simply looked at her like what the hell is she looking for, with one eye since his other eye was not working at the moment.

"Ha I found it" kagome noted. Yusuke looked at her hand to see something shinny.

"What the hell is that in your hand?" asked yusuke.

"Oh this is its nothing" hesitated kagome because she did not want anyone to know about her adventures through the other side of the well. Trying to change the subject she said, "what about that blast of blue light huh?" This made Yusuke get caught.

"Um, um, um, um, well" he tried to think of a way out.

"Well I'm waiting" kagome knew she has stumbled into something she wasn't supposed to know.

"Well it was a magic trick" yusuke said in a rush. 'Ah man she is not going to buy that' thought yusuke. As kagome was about to speak out of the blue, speaking of blue someone with blue hair appeared on a stick like thing (A/N: I don't know what a boat paddle is called).

"Thank god I've found you yusuke with have just had a report there is a demon on the loose…" the girl with the blue hair trailed off as she noticed the girl next to him.

"Hey yusuke how is this girl?, is she your new girlfriend?" questioned teasingly the girl with the blue hair.

"Botan she is not my girlfriend! And about the demon I blasted him to pieces" explained yusuke now his cheeks turning a dash if pink.

"Oh I see by the way my name is botan it's a pleasure to meet you" botan greeted kagome.

"And it's a pleasure to you by the way what was that blue light that came out of that stupid boy's finger?" kagome said to botan, this made botan nervous and turn to face yusuke.

"Yusuke when exactly did you destroy the demon?" botan asked nervously.

"Well" yusuke started saying and scratching his head at the same time.

Ten minutes later

"Oh so she doesn't know about the whole you being a you know," said botan

'No" he said

"Know what?" kagome asked feeling let out.

"Since you are now part of this, well yusuke is a spirit detective" botan told kagome.

"A spirit detective?" repeated kagome.

"Yep that's me Yusuke Uremeshi also known as a spirit detective what about you what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi"

"Well kagome you can throw a really mean punch" he said to kagome, kagome blushed at what yusuke said to her.

"I'm sorry about that I was trying to get away from the demon" lied kagome that was not reason she was trying to get that demon away from her friends and to retrieve a jewel shard.

"And why was the demon chasing you?" suspected botan.

"I have know idea why" answered kagome "well I have to go" then kagome started to run of towards the direction of her though she was not going to her house, before she left she said "bye and sorry about your eye yusuke"

"Um yusuke about that demon that was not your real mission come with me koenma will explain it all" botan told yusuke

'If that was not my mission that what is?' Thought yusuke 'something strange is about to happen and I can feel it"

That's it for **_Session 1: the sprit detective_**

Hope you guys like this first chapter it's my first crossover.

'Till then,

KagomeMiko2


	2. Session 2: The Mission

Man I love reviews by the way somehow I knew oar was oar but when I was writing the first chapter my sister kept on confusing me about how the word was spelled so ii ended up not writing the word that was pathetic if I do say so myself. Keep on reviewing 'cause I like all the reviews whether their bad or good because it shows the people are actually reading it no offence to all, don't hesitate to ask question I all up for it -. Also please tell me what I need improvement. The way I write chapters here is instead of writing chapters I put sessions just in case if anybody got confuse about that. Now on with the story. 

_Summary_Yusuke Urameshi thought that his mission was to destroy a demon that was chasing the girl he just met but later he finds out that was not his real mission but to find out who the girl he just met is what will our spirit detective do when he starts to fall for the girl in his mission?

**_Previously in Session 1:_** "Um yusuke about that demon that was not your real mission come with me koenma will explain it all" botan told yusuke

'If that was not my mission that what is?' Thought yusuke 'something strange is about to happen and I can feel it"

**Session 2: The Mission**

'I feel as I cant do this I feel like I'm betraying that girl what was her name kagome that's it she seems like a nice person I can't go through the mission but I have to I've got no choice' though yusuke.

-Moments earlier

"Hey toddler what's up, what's the new mission that botan was talking about?" asked yusuke

"How many times do I have to tell you that not to call me TODDLER!" exclaimed koenma "now botan you may leave all call you when I need you". Botan nodded and she left on her oar.

"Yusuke" started of koenma "you met the girl you saved from your suppose mission right?"

"Right" answered yusuke 'hum this is weird why would he be asking me that' yusuke pondered.

"What's her name?' koenma

"I think she said her name was Kagome Higurashi, but why do you ask?" he said it now getting annoyed with the questions koenma was asking him and when are they getting to part to about his real mission.

"Lets get to the point yusuke!" koenma stated. Yusuke thought 'what the hell I should be the one saying that'

"Your new mission is to follow that girl and check what she is" koenma said firmly.

'Why would he ask me to do that I mean she seems like a nice enough person besides the fact she punched in the eye' though yusuke.

"But why?"

"Because we have reason to believe she has mysterious powers and she could be deadly," koenma said leaving yusuke stunned he couldn't believe what they thought the girl was, they though she was dangerous but the only thing yusuke could see was an innocent face. But a mission was a mission that was not all something else that left yusuke thinking.

-A moment after his real mission was told.

That last thing koenma told him before he left was if you find she is working evil eliminate her. Yusuke cannot kill such a person with an innocent face. He stood right in front of a shrine where he shall begin his mission.

The sun had already risen since the whole incident with Yusuke Urameshi the spirit detective.

"Hey kagome where were you?" everyone asked.

"Nowhere special just went to retrieve a jewel shard" said kagome.

"That explains the scent of the demon," said inuyasha "are you alright?"

"I'm fine inuyasha," answered kagome with a smile. Inuyasha noticed kagomes knuckles were a bit red.

"Hey kagome you are hurt" inuyasha exclaimed. 'I probably shouldn't mention about when I punched that boy' thought kagome.

"Um inuyasha tomorrow I'll be going home to study for a test"

"Oh no your not!" yelled inuyasha.

"Oh yes I am and your not going to stop me you got that" kagome was now heading towards the well and inuyasha started to run after her until kagome said sit boy. Inuyasha was now in a deep hole on the ground. Kagome went through the well were someone was waiting for her return.

End of session 2: The Mission

KagomMiko2: sorry if this chapter was short this chapter was mainly about yusuke's real mission. So far I don't know if I should pair kagome/yusuke or inuyasha/kagome. So vote on your favorite pair in your reviews.

'Till

Later,

KagomeMiko2.


	3. Session 3: We Meet Again

KagomeMiko2 I like to thank all those who have continued with my story yes, yes, hurray.

Looks like we have a winner yusuke/kagome win they will be the main couple. I'll answer some of your reviews at the bottom after the chapter is done 'Kay

Disclaimer: Pocky I love pocky and I don't own nothing not even sesshomaru or inuyasha or yusuke or kagome the list could go on but I do own the plot of this very story tee-hee -

_Summary: _Yusuke Urameshi thought that his mission was to destroy a demon that was chasing the girl he just met but later he finds out that was not his real mission but to find out who the girl he just met is what will our spirit detective do when he starts to fall for the girl in his mission?

Now on back with **_My Mixed Emotions_**

"Its feels great to be back home, I wonder what everybody is doing right about now?" kagome said to herself.

- - - -

"Yusuke are you sure this is the address?" kurama asked

"Yes I'm very sure I checked out yesterday after koenma told me about the mission" said yusuke,

"He seems in a bad mood don't you think kurama?" whispered kuwabara to kurama

"Yes I think so," responded kurama

"Lets just get on with the mission" hiei suddenly popped out of a tree.

"Hello is anybody home?" kagome shouted throughout her house.

"Oh welcome home kagome" greeted her grandpa

"Where's souta and mom" asked kagome

"Well your mother and souta went to go buy groceries"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm expecting visitors"

"Who are they?"

"Remember when I told you that we needed help around the shrine, I decided to hire three boys to help, they must be here any minute, why don't you go see if there here alright kagome"

"Ok gramps"

Kagome headed to the shrine steps.

"Who said you could come hiei?" yusuke snapped

"Koenma if you have a problem with me go take it up with him, I'm only here to check it out and report back to koenma," responded hiei he got annoyed by yusuke's attitude.

'I seem to be in a bad mood ever since koenma send me for this mission god damnit! I simply don't understand' yusuke thought.

"Hello" everyone turned to the person who greeted them. It was a girl in a school uniform. Suddenly yusuke's mood lightened up as he saw the girl he saved the day before.

"Hey its you!" kagome shouted

"Yep I'm here for the job along with my friends" yusuke said while putting his hand behind his head.

"I see, what a coincidence do you think?" kagome smiled at yusuke.

"Well yusuke aren't you going to introduce us?" kuwabara and kurama asked yusuke.

"Well this is kagome the girl I told you guys I saved and who punched me in the eye" said yusuke, yusuke still had the black eye that kagome gave him.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty young lady, by the way my name is suichi or you can call me kurama," said kurama as he kissed the back of kagome's hand. Kagome blushed at what this young man did.

"And my name is kuwabara, how about you and me get together?" insinuated Kuwabara.

"Heh Drop I don't think so my grandpa is waiting shall we go?" kagome started to lead them up the shrine steps. 'How odd that the spirit detective would come here, oh well I guess it cant be helped' thought kagome

-

"When is kagome coming back" inuyasha said while pacing back and forth.

"Patience inuyasha she'll come back no need to worry," said the smiling monk.

"What! What do you mean do not worry you heard her a demon attacked while we were asleep in I wasn't there to help her!" shouted inuyasha.

"Calm down inuyasha I think kagome can handle one demon now I suggest we go eat" miroku said as he walked away

"I hope your right miroku cause I have a feeling," whispered inuyasha to himself

2323232323232

"Grandpa the guys for the job are here" said kagome as she walked inside towards the living room leading the four boys there"

"Thank you kagome you may leave" grandpa told kagome

"Kay"

"Hey kagome I know this is recent if I do get the job would you um.." yusuke started to say

"Yes don't hesitate to ask me anything after all I do owe you cause I hit you in the eye" kagome insisted.

"I was wondering if you would show me around?" yusuke asked

"Alright" kagome went over yusuke and hugged him "by the way I really do thank you about saving me". Yusuke's heart skipped a beat. Kagome went outside again by the well and looked down thinking what would her friends be doing. 'What's wrong with me I couldn't be falling for her I just met her' yusuke was confused about the whole thing with kagome.

"Are you coming or what urameshi?!" kuwabara shouted

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses I'm coming jeez" yusuke responded, he chuckled he knew this was going to be a hell of a mission.

Half an hour later.

"Well boys you will start working tomorrow" grandpa said (A/N: in the anime he doesn't have a name)

They all headed outside suddenly they sensed a half demon's presence. They went in the direction they sense the demon and they all bursted through door and they saw a boy with silver hair, dog-ears, weird clothes, and by him was kagome.

"kagome get the hell away from him!" yusuke shouted

"Wait yusuke don't do anything rash" kagome said standing in front of inuyasha.

"I said get out of the way kagome that thing might hurt you" yusuke pleaded

"He's harmless he wouldn't hurt anyone" said kagome

"Hey you who are you calling a thing" yelled inuyasha

"Shut up or I'll shot you with my spirit gun"

"Not before I get to you first!" inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and yusuke started to run for each others opponent before they did kagome stepped in the middle. "STOP, BOTH OF YOU!!" kagome yelled

"Inuyasha go back to kaede's I'll handle this," commanded kagome

"Fine but don't stay to long" inuyasha went in the well. Everybody saw him disappear down the well, which made them suspect something.

"Who the hell is that kagome?" yusuke asked

"Don't worry about him he is just a friend" kagome could see their expressions "looks like I got some explaining to do, as to why my friend went through the well"

"Well it all started on my fifteenth birthday – 2 hours later

"Ohhhh" they all said accept hiei these kind of stories didn't surprise him.

"So you are a miko, am I correct miss higurashi" said kurama politely

"Please call me kagome, but yeah I'm a reincarnated miko" 'come to think about it I don't like bringing up the subject about kikyo' thought kagome

"But that doesn't change the fact I hate your friends guts I would have pound him good if you haven't stopped me" yusuke stated. It was getting dark the boys have along day tomorrow so they started to head home accept for yusuke.

A mile away kurama and kuwabara.

"Um do suppose urameshi likes this girl kagome?" kawabara asked

"I believe so but if he indeed were to like her he might not be able to complete his mission," responded kurama

"Do believe her story about the whole being a miko thing?"

"Well I'm not sure because koenma send us to investigate her and if she were a threat than eliminate her but the, elimination part was not assigned to us but to yusuke that is what I meant about yusuke not completing his mission" kurama explained 'not only do I think yusuke is starting to fall for this girl but I think this mission might scar him'

Meanwhile back with kagome and yusuke

"Kagome it was really nice meeting you again" yusuke put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you again, about inuyasha, his not that bad once you get to know him, uh that reminds me why exactly did you take this job?" she was asking a question that yusuke did not want kagome to ask.

"Well its just I needed money that's all" lied yusuke

"By the way I wanted to make it up to you lean down yusuke". Yusuke leaned down only for kagome to kiss him on the cheek, and then he blushed.

"What's wrong hasn't anyone rewarded you with a kiss when you saved their life" kagome teased

"It's not that its just I didn't expect that"

"Why am I the first to do that" kagome gave yusuke a smile

"Actually yeah well I guess I should be leaving then, see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow yeah I'll be your boss I got to go to". Both said their good-byes. Yusuke headed down the stairs of the shrine. He touched his cheek where kagome had kissed him. 'Man what the hell is going on with me I must be losing my mind could I be falling in lov.. No I couldn't be nah' 'I really need a vacation'

----------

"Naraku the plan with kikyo's reincarnation is going according to plan" said jakutso

"Very well keep on observing everything"

"Yes my lord" jakutso replied

"Perfect now all I need is to take care of inuyasha and that boy yusuke" Naraku grinned at the thought that his plans were going very well.

_**End of Session 3: We Meet Again**_

-----------

This chapter was dedicated to those who requested the presence of kurama, hiei, and kuwabara

Yay open the Champaign. Party

Answers to those reviewers.

In this story Keiko doesn't appear I know its sad but somehow she didn't belong in the story not that I hate her, I love her how could anybody hate her. If you don't understand the part about koenma sending yusuke on the mission it will make more sense later in the story 'Kay, until then keep on enjoying the story.

Next time on session 4

It all started …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… wouldn't you like to know he he he he he he he muaw ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa

Wow I need to get I grip of myself

Well until the next chapter I mean Session

Adios Amigos,

'Till then, I'll try to update soon during Finals.

KagomeMiko2

-


	4. Session 4 Realizing Feelings

KagomeMiko2: hello there its been awhile hasn't it sorry for no updating sooner I have been really busy while having to do a lot a homework and that whole behind the wheel thing man who knew driving was such a drag. Anyways if you're all wondering why Keiko is not there it's because she did not fit in the story to bad but that was the case. Well I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones.

Disclaimer: Ice cubes, Ice cubes, ICE CUBES, ICE CUBES! And I'm not crazy about ice cubes also its to bad I don't own any of the characters TO BAD wahhh.

**_A little short summary:_** Yusuke Urameshi thought that his mission was to destroy a demon that was chasing the girl he just met but later he finds out that was not his real mission but to find out who the girl he just met is, what will our spirit detective do when he starts to fall for the girl in his mission?

But this whole mission is screwing with his head he so confused about what he has to do. Hey what is naraku doing? And what is he planning?

And now our (actually mine) feature presentation

**Session 4: Realizing Feelings.**

"Man this place is in some need of some cleaning," whined yusuke.

"Oh quit your whining Urameshi, after all we are going to help with the job to!" kawabara yelled

"Hey Yusuke I will be back in a few hours okay if you need anything just ask souta. My mom, or my gramps okay" said kagome. Yusuke wondered where kagome was heading off to. Kagome approached the well house and then she opened the door. She jumped into to the well where it will lead her to the feudal era.

"Hey inuyasha where are you going?" the little kitsune yelled to hanyou who was running towards the forest.

'That's kagome's scent I'd recognize it anywhere' inuyasha thought.

'Its nice to be back here where the air is clean' thought kagome. All of sudden inuyasha popped out of the forest.

"Hey kagome where have you been I was waiting for since yesterday why didn't you come back?" inuyasha asked kagome.

"Well inuyasha I had to show our new workers where they shall be staying for the time being"

"What do you mean by workers?"

"My grandpa needs help around the shrine and yusuke and his friends…" kagome was cut of

"Wait do you mean that boy who said he was going to shoot me with something called the spirit gun!"

"Yes, why have a problem with him?" asked kagome

"Hell yeah, I don't like that punk one bit, tell him to find a job somewhere else"

"Who are you to give me orders Inuyasha!" stated Kagome

"Geez sorry for giving you a tip on how to get rid of jerks"

"Yusuke is not a jerk okay; he was actually the one who saved me so I think you should thank him instead of accusing him of being a jerk"

"WHAT? ME THANK HIM NO WAY! Your out of your mind kagome"

"Pleeeeeeeeease pretty please with a ramen and chips on top or next to it", inuyasha just looked at kagome and then nodded his head.

"Fine but only for you"

"Oh thank you inuyasha" said kagome as she went and hugged the hanyou.

Moments later

"WHAT!" yusuke shouted in shock. "You're apologizing, your pathetic"

"Look I'm only doing this for kagome got it!" inuyasha just plain did not like this boy who was also protective over kagome.

"Hey want some lunch Yusuke!" kagome shouted from the house.

"Hey what about me don't forget about me Kagome" inuyasha whined. (AN: write now I'm writing my speech and this chapter at the same time I wish school was about writing stories and drawing pictures I love to draw -).

"Oh sorry Inuyasha want lunch" kagome said

'Ever since she met this boy it seems like she doesn't even remember me' inuyasha pouted "of course I want some lunch you dope"

"hey you dog boy!" yusuke yelled at inuyasha.

"Hey my name is inuyasha not dog boy you got that!"

"ohh now I have to respect this puppy what wrong don't like the way I treat cant handle it" Yusuke teased Inuyasha.

"Unless you want me to punch your lights out I suggest you shut up!" Inuyasha responded

"oh yeah what the little puppy going to do" said Yusuke

"who needs go to the movies when you have action right here" Kuwabara said.

"shut up kuwabara unless you want a piece of this!" yusuke yelled back

"You know what! tell kagome I'm leaving but I will be back because I aint leaving with some stupid boy who is plain dumb! YOU GOT THAT!" yelled inuyasha as he went towards the well and left out of sight.

Kagome came with lunch for the boys, but she was wondering why Inuyasha left she asked yusuke but he wouldn't answer. She decided to ask kurama.

"hey um kurama do you why inuyasha left?" kagome asked.

"well it seems that inuyasha and yusuke had bit of an argument"

"I see"

"everything is going accourding to plans lord naraku" said jankotsu

"good, no one will suspect I was behind this little plan isn't that right koenma" naraku said

"mmmmmm" the only thing that can be heard was koenma's muffles.

"what is it I cant hear you, hey bankotsu let koenma's cloth go a bit loose" commanded naraku.

"yes sire" replied bankotsu. Bankotsu did what he was told.

"you wont get away with this NARAKU!" yelled the tied up koenma.

"that is not for you to decide because I have already gave yusuke and the others their mission, besides don't you think my disguise is great they I was you"

"damn you naraku yusuke will figure it out!"

"don't you think he would have figured it by now, Bankotsu go put him where no one would see him" as bankotsu left with koenma naraku transformed into koenma and turn to koenma as he was leaving and said "I am the new ruler of this place"

(8)----------

It was time for everyone to leave, for it was time for them to go home since for today the job was done. The first one's to leave were kurama and kuwabara.

"Hey kurama don't you think that yusuke is becoming to attach to this girl? I mean he knows if she id up to something we have to eliminate her, that is what our mission is" kuwabara said.

"I supposed your right we'll have to remind him"

At a distance kagome and yusuke.

"kagome remember when we first met?" asked yusuke

"of course how could I forget I mean I did give you the black eye" kagome laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something"

"what is it?"

"is inuyasha your boyfriend?"

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"oh I see guess that really answered my question" he laughed as he put his hand behind his back.

"I'm inuyasha I are just friends that's all, I mean I know he loves someone else"

"it doesn't seem that way the he hangs around is proof that he cares"

"you think so but still"

"so what if he doesn't, I'll be here for you with open arms"

"really, oh thank you yusuke" kagome reached out to hug him. As they embraced a boy from far away with doggy ears saw that kagome was moving on and this hurt him so much. He ran towards the well and went back to the feudal era.

**END OF SESSION 4**

876---------------------------876-----------------------------

Well sorry for not updating sooner I've so busy so much but I'll try to update as soon as possible kept on reviewing because that's what keeps me going. Hope you like this chapter

'Till then

KagomeMiko2


	5. Session 5 Confusion

**_A little short summary:_** Yusuke Urameshi thought that his mission was to destroy a demon that was chasing the girl he just met but later he finds out that was not his real mission but to find out who the girl he just met is, what will our spirit detective do when he starts to fall for the girl in his mission?

But this whole mission is screwing with his head he so confused about what he has to do. Hey what is naraku doing? And what is he planning?

------------------------

Session 5- Confusion

'Urgg' what's wrong with me, I think I could be in love with kagome or I don't know' yusuke pondered on his way home.

**Back at the shrine**

'You know what I'm going to face this like a man,' thought Inuyasha he went back up the well to the other side.

Kagome was sitting on the top of the steps. Inuyasha approached her.

"Kagome?" whispered inuyasha in kagome's ear

"Yes" kagome asked looking toward inuyasha, but when she saw the most sincerest of looks, it also looked liked he was about to make a step, that even kagome would be surprised, he sat next to kagome and a grabbed her arms gently, pulled her towards him and used one on his hands took her chin and he gave her a kiss. Kagome was so surprised that she did not have enough time to slap him or something

"Um inuyasha why did you do that?" asked kagome

"Well I don't know, I guess it just happened, I don't know what to say I grrrrI'll see at the feudal era, and I still don't like that urameshi kid." Said inuyasha as he ran back to the well. Everything that just happened seem very awkward between the two

------------------------------------

"Hey urameshi, kurama and I, wanted to talk to you," said kuwabara as he walked in front of Yusuke.

"Well, shoot, no one is stopping you," replied Yusuke

"Um yusuke, we didn't mean to spy.. But we saw you with the kagome girl and you seem to be getting attached to her" said kurama

"Hey! Can't I have any privacy around here, anyways I'm not getting attached" denied yusuke

"You better, 'cause it will be harder on you if we do have to eliminate her" stated kuwabara. There was truth into what kuwabara and kurama where saying, but it was too late kagome began to grow a place in yusuke's heart.

Finally they all went home

------------2---------------

"Naraku's plan is sure working, right" said jankotsu

"Yeah, I mean by giving those idiots the false assignment about that girl being the threat, or something, and naraku pretending to be koenma, sure everything is going to workout" replied bankotsu

-----------

"Ahhhh.. good morning buyo" greeted kagome to her cat. Kagome got out of her bed and thought about how everything got complicated first it was Yusuke's hug, then it was inuyasha's kiss, what to do, kagome was going to decide to be with yusuke, but Inuyasha's kiss made a whirl out of things, now kagome did not know what to do. Meanwhile yusuke felt kind of the same he knew his loyalties lied with his spirit detective job, and the girl he began to fall which she was part of a mission that dealt with if she was evil to annihilate her. This tore yusuke completely apart.

"Time for work" yusuke said as he walked out the door

------------0

"Hello there Yusuke" greeted kagome with a smile.

"Well hello there back at you" blushed yusuke

"HEY GOOD MORNING!" yelled kuwabara, carrying the cleaning equipment. Last but least kurama or suichi.

"Well, good morning Miss higurashi" said kurama as he grabbed kagome's hand and kissed it.

"I guess we should get to work" said Yusuke

"Yeah, I'll come back later with lunch" said kagome. 'Good thing I know a way around the back' thought kagome. Kagome went down the well to the feudal era. Back at the shrine.

"Is she gone?" asked kurama

"Yeah" responded yusuke. "I think she went somewhere, around here," said hiei as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean," asked Yusuke. Yusuke was annoyed 'cause when hiei appeared, it meant nothing good.

"Look yusuke, I think this girl we're investigating is up to something, 'cause her presence is as if she disappeared of the face of the earth," explained hiei

"Your right," agreed kurama

"Well, I feel nothing" said kuwabara. "But I have to agree with kurama and hiei"

"Finally this bozo said something smart" remarked hiei and gave a small grin

"WHAT CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN. PIPSQEEK, I'LL PUNCH YER LIGHTS OUT," yelled Kuwabara

"look, we don't know that, we still need more evidence," stated yusuke trying to hold his sad face back. He was scared that kagome was evil, but in reality she was a very powerful reincarnated priestess.

"I guess your right Yusuke, let's keep working, hiei I think you should gather background information about her," said kurama facing hiei. Yusuke went to work

"fine, but warn Yusuke not to fall for this girl, I can tell by the way he is trying to hold back his feelings, also if he does fall for this girl, and if she turns out to be evil, I'll finish herb of myself or should I say eliminated her" said hiei to Kurama. You could see hiei was willing to do it after all he did kill at one time. Also his bone-chillin eye gave it away. Then hiei left to search for info

"um what did the shrimp say kurama" ask kuwabara

"that if yusuke has feelings for this girl, you know he won't be able to finish the job, hiei will finish her off if she indeed is evil" replied kurama "um let's get back to work"

**---Back at the other side of the well---**

"Kagome I missed you so much!" shouted shippo as he hugged kagome, Miroku and sango came out to greet their friend.

"indeed we missed you dearly kagome" said miroku

"Guys I was only gone for a week" said kagome with a laugh. "um where is Inuyasha?"

" we don't know when he came back he was red like embarrassed almost, he went of somewhere, he'll be back, why you got something to do with him being red, kagome" said sango. Kagome blushed at what sango just said. Suddenly there was a great crashing sound in the forest of Inuyasha. Kagome and the gang went to go check what happened. When they got there Inuyasha was fighting a huge demon.

"INUYASHA!" they shouted

"get back it's one of naraku's minions," warned Inuyasha. Kagome quickly took out an arrow and her bow, they shoot it kagome style, the arrow went through the demons heart, it fell to the ground and turned to dust, a shard came out, inuyasha caught it.

"here kagome" said inuyasha as he handed it to her.

"um don't you think it was easy, to easy" suggested kagome

"I agree with kagome" said miroku and sango

"yeah something is up, I mean naraku hasn't shown his face around anywhere," replied inuyasha

"oh gosh!" shouted kagome "I got to go, I'll be back with some stuff later, see you guys later" said kagome as she headed towards the well

"inuyasha I think you should go with her just in case I mean we don't know of naraku's whereabouts" said miroku

"yeah" replied Inuyasha as he went after kagome

"kagome let me help you down" said Inuyasha

"fine inuyasha". 'it feels kind of awkward between us' thought kagome.

"hey before you go out put his hat on," suggested kagome

"why?" complained Inuyasha

"just do it and follow me 'cause yusuke and the others think I went somewhere" said kagome

"fine but I don't see why they have to be here, I mean their just nuisances," complained Inuyasha

"look inuyasha their here to help my grandpa got it" kagome said. finally they got to kagome's house, kagome began to prepare the lunches, and 30 minutes later she was done.

"you made some for me right?" asked inuyasha

"yeah it's on the table" said kagome giving Inuyasha a smile, Inuyasha blushed

"um lunch is ready" said kagome

"thanks, I've been starving" said kuwabara "thanks looks delish"

"yeah it does, miss higurashi" said kurama

"hey kagome yeah I have to agree with them, by the way where have you been?" asked yusuke

"um I went to the library" said kagome "just to check out stuff"

"I smell a mutface" said Yusuke. 'oh no' thought kagome

"who said that, oh look who's here Mr. I think I'm so hot!" shouted inuyasha

"what did you say, Mutface" replied Yusuke

"You heard me, Mr. I have no brain," said inuyasha

"care to say that to my face instead of standing all the way by the door, chicken!" shouted Yusuke. Inuyasha came running at the speed of light and gave Yusuke a big punch on his face, it sended Yusuke flying, then he got up ran towards inuyasha, gave him a punch in the stomach.

"Stop it!" yelled kagome "now quit acting like little children, inuyasha go back inside the house, yusuke eat your food" and with that they both followed orders

"yikes," said kuwabara "she's scary when she's mad"

"yeah but she's still pretty" said Yusuke

"what's this Urameshi have a crush what happened to Keiko" said kuwabara

"shut up! I don't want to talk about her" shouted Yusuke

'oh yeah I forgot what happened' thought Kuwabara. When they finished eating kurama left first. He said to say thank kagome for the food to yusuke since kurama went to take care of something.

"tell kagome thank you for the food, since I think you'll stay a bit longer" told kuwabara to yusuke as he left.

"yeah" replied yusuke, he picked up the plates went to the doo, and knocked

"um kagome?" asked yusuke

"oh come in Yusuke, inuyasha was just leaving, right inuyasha" said kagome

"Fine but you come later to you know where" said Inuyasha

"Ok" said kagome then Inuyasha left out the door

"um sit down Yusuke, let me help with the cuts" offered kagome

"no that's ok, I'm fine" said Yusuke being shy

"look sit down and don't be shy, I don't mind" said kagome with a smile

"ok, thanks" said Yusuke. 'at times like these she's closing the wounds from a previous love' pondered yusuke

"no problem" said kagome. She began with herbs to heal the wounds

"oww" said Yusuke

"it doesn't hurt that much" said kagome " see all done"

"really?" asked yusuke

"yeah my aunt taught me how to treat wounds" said kagome blushing

"um thank you again, and for the food too" said Yusuke trying not to blush. Then he gave kagome a hug. It felt like a moment that almost felt like it would stop time.

"yeah, I mean it's no problem, I like doing that stuff" said kagome. Then Yusuke left, kagome then packed stuff to go to the feudal era. She went to shrine, and down the well.

But she did not know someone was spying from the trees,

'umm, that's strange why would she go in there' thought the person from the trees.

**End of Session 5-confusion**

A/n I wonder who would this person be in the trees

Stay tune for the next chapter

'Till

then,

KagomeMiko2


End file.
